Tarde
by Panchisca K
Summary: -Sabes que lo quieres tanto o mas que yo, ¿por que no lo tomas y ya? -Creo que te estas equivocando en algo. -¿En que? -La Nico que quería esta oportunidad para convertirse en School Idol era la Nico de primer año. -¡Pero solo a pasado un año desde que renunciaste a tu sueño!, todavía puedes conseguirlo. -Tal vez para ti solo sea un año, pero para mi, ya es tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pov. Nico_**

Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Yazawa Nico, estudiante de tercer año de la Academia Otonokizaka, presidenta y única integrante del Club de Investigación de Idols. ¿Por qué soy la única integrante del club siendo que se necesita al menos cinco estudiantes para formar un club?, digamos que, en mi primer año, cuando se abrió el club, yo era la más apasionada en el tema de convertirme en una School Idol y que mis compañeras le sofocaba esta pasión, después de su ida y mi rotundo fracaso de convertirme en una School Idol en mi primer año, renuncie a mi sueño.

Después de ese trágico episodio en mi vida, a principios de mi segundo año, con una mínima capa de esperanza de poder cumplir mi sueño, repartí algunos panfletos patrocinando el club.

Nadie fue al club esa semana, ni la siguiente y ningún día de ese mes.

Después de ese pequeño nuevo fracaso, la capa de esperanza que quedaba se destruyó completamente.

Pero, ya no me derrumbe como la primera vez, en vez de eso decidí que lo mejor para mí era convertir el club como mi cueva personal donde podía amar a las Idols sin importar si ya no podía ser una de ellas. Desde ese momento empecé a dejar toda mi mercancía de Idols en la sala y conseguí algunas computadoras de la academia para poder mis videos de Idols.

Y así transcurrió todo mi segundo año y los primeros dos meses de mi tercero.

Resulta, que la vida es una ironía, ¿Por qué digo esto?, pues resulta que, a principios de este año, unas kohais de segundo año formaron un grupo de School Idol, donde después de una representación se le unieron unas kohais de primero, o al menos esa es la única información que tengo, ya saben, presidenta del Club de Investigación de Idols, tenía que saber algo de estas chicas.

Pero, todavía no les respondo de por que la vida es una ironía, resulta que yo estaba caminando tranquilamente a la sala del club, a encerrarme para ver mis cosas como cualquier día, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, este grupo apareció de la nada y la supongo es su líder grito que querían unirse a mi club.

\- ¡Honoka, eso fue irrespetuoso! – lo dijo una peli azul mientras que le dirigía una mirada que obviamente asusto a la peli naranja. Antes que siquiera pestañeara la peli naranja se escondió en la espalda de una peli ceniza.

\- ¡Kotori-Chan!, ¡Umi-Chan está siendo mala conmigo!

\- Ya, ya Umi-Chan, Honoka-Chan no lo hacía con una mala intensión. – dijo la peli ceniza.

\- Kotori, no la defiendas, ella debe aprender a comportarse. – no sé si soy yo, pero juraría que la mirada de la peli azul se ensombreció más desde que la peli naranja abrazo a la peli ceniza.

Mientras estas seguían "discutiendo", vi sobre los hombros de estas donde vi a otras tres chicas, una de ellas aparentaba indiferencia, otras se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo con el espectáculo, esas dos solo le di un vistazo, ya que la tercera llamo completamente mi atención, y no, no era por su físico o algo así, sino que, por su expresión, era una de miedo mientras miraba la "discusión", me molesto, la observe un poco más y me di cuenta que su lazo era azul, que representaba que era de primer año, volví mi mirada a las chicas al lado de ella y como sospeche, ellas también son de primero, y por ultimo dirigí mi mirada a las chicas que estaban "discutiendo", y lo que vi me molesto más.

\- Disculpen. – lo dije con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que todas ellas dirigieran su mirada hacia mí, ya con mi primer objetivo logrado proseguí. – Primero lo primero, si, fue algo descortés lo que hizo la chica de pelo naranja en gritarme de repente, me descoloco un poco, pero lo que si me descoloco fue que empezaran fue el show que tu comenzaste al reprender a tu compañera de esa forma, si quieres que tu compañera no repita lo que hizo, tienes múltiples formas de hacer ver su error en vez de reprenderla. – en cierto punto solo enfoque mi mirada a la peli azul. – Fue una hipocresía de tu parte hacer algo más grande de lo que ella hizo al regañarla. – al decir esto, ella solo desvió su cara sonrojada. – pero no fue totalmente tu culpa, pero que no se vuelva repetir, ¿sí? – esto lo dije con una voz más suave.

\- S-si.

-Estupendo. – ahora dirigí la mirada a la peli naranja que se estremeció al ver mi emblema serio. – Y tú, no debes estar gritando así a las personas que ni siquiera conoces, es mal educado. – bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-No se volverá a repetir.

-Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar. – y le acaricie un poco la cabeza.

Ella solo me sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la peli azul, cuando sincronizaron sus miradas asintieron a algo que aparentemente se dijeron con los ojos.

Los dos se inclinaron un poco.

-Lo sentimos Senpai, no se volverá a repetir. – esto solo me hizo sonreír.

\- Conmigo no es con quien se deben disculpar. – levantaron su mirada para verme extrañadas, yo solo me acerque un poco más a ellas para poder sostener sus dos lazos rojos en cada mano. – Estos lazos rojos representan que son de segundo año, yo soy de tercero, soy su senpai, mi labor es darle el ejemplo y señalar si hacen algo mal. – levante la mirada para ver sus caras sonrojadas, deben estar avergonzadas. – Así que no fue una molestia hacer mi trabajo.

-S-senpai. – sus sonrojos aumentaron, si que deben estar avergonzadas.

-Pero. – cambie mi emblema a uno más serio, creo que las asuste.

\- ¿P-pero? – si que están sincronizadas.

-Pero como dije antes, ustedes son de segundo, son senpais y como tal tienen el mismo trabajo que yo con sus kohais. – dirigí la mirada a las de primero que me miraron sorprendidas, mientras que las dos de segundo solo me siguieron la mirada. – Y no fue un gran trabajo de ustedes como senpai hacer que sus kohais presenciaran una "discusión". – señale a la que antes me había llamado totalmente la atención. -Sobre todo si en los kohais que van presenciar eso, esta una persona sensible, ella las estaba mirando con tristeza mientras ustedes hacían su show. – la de primero se avergonzó mientras las demás la observaban. – Como dije antes, yo no necesito su disculpa por ser su senpai, pero ellas tres si lo merecen, sobre todo ella. – volví a señalar a la niña.

La peli azul y la peli naranja se alejaron un poco de mí y se acercaron a la peli ceniza, que era la que estaba más cerca de las primeros, y las tres de segundo se inclinaron y le pidieron disculpas a las de primero, ellas solo reaccionaron a avergonzarse.

-Bueno. – todas dirigieron su mirada de nuevo a mí que estaba por fin abriendo la puerta del club, antes de seguir hablándoles mire mi reloj. – Esto me consumió un poco de mi tiempo en la escuela, pero todavía me quedan unos treinta minutos antes de que me tenga que ir, vengan, pasen y conversemos eso de querer unirse al Club de Investigación de Idols.

* * *

 **Hola, mucho gusto, soy Panchisca K. :V, esta es mi segundo historia, realmente después de "La Decisión" no pensaba publicar mas historia y por eso no me presente, pero bueno, esta nueva historia se me ocurrió hace algunos días y no podía dejar de pensar en escribirla, y como ven esto es lo que salio, como habrán leído esto tendrá continuación, ¿cuando?, no se, voy a ser sincera, soy floja para estas cosas, pero, en si tengo las suficientes ideas para unos tres capítulos mas. Oh, por cierto, algo que no tengo todavía fijo cual sera la pareja principal, estaba pensando en dos ships para la pareja principal, pero como todavía no están toda las musas y quiero experimentar con todas sobre su relación con Nico. :D**

 **Hablando de Nico, como se debieron haber dado cuenta esta fuera de su personaje, pero no es que nuestra Nico tierna y caprichosa que todos/as conocemos no existe, eso se vera la historia un poco mas desarrollada.**

 **Otra cosa, unos amigos me están convenciendo de seguir** **"La Decisión", todavía no se si hacerlo, pero si lo hago lo mas probable es que haga finales alternos o algo así, por los/as que están interesados/as en que siga esa historia :v.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, perdón si la historia tiene falta de** **ortografía, nos leemos, chau :v.**

 **...**

 **¡CASI SE ME OLVIDA!, ¡NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOVE LIVE!, ¡SI LO FUERA MUCHAS YA SE HUBIERAN BESADO YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pov. Nico

-Wou. – es lo que dijeron las chicas al entrar a la sala.

No me sorprende tanto su reacción, ya saben, no todos los días se entra a un salón de club y se encuentra con estanterías llenas de mercancía de Idols y paredes decorada con tantos posters que casi no se ve la pintura.

Mientras que ellas empezaron a observar toda la sala yo me dedique a sentarme en la parte más alejada de puerta, para ser honesta, se siente raro que alguien más que yo esté en este en la sala. Por lo general, yo ya estaría en uno de los computadores de la sala para ver si ha ocurrido algo nuevo en el mundo de las Idols, para ver si se confirmó algún evento o comprar mercancía.

Pero bueno, al fin se ocuparán las otras sillas de la mesa.

Retome mi mirada a las invasoras, todavía estaban viendo la sala, me incomodo que solo una de las seis chicas mirara con fascinación la mercancía y que las otras solo la vieran con curiosidad. Simplemente extraño, pensaba que todas ellas era igual de fanáticas que yo, digo, por algo tienen un grupo de School Idols y se quieren unir a un club de Idols, algo me sabe mal aquí.

-Entonces. – todas posaron su mirada a mí. - ¿No se van a sentar? – algunas se sonrojaron un poco, pero todas se acomodaron en diferentes asientes, retrocedí un poco mi silla para tener una mejor vista de todas. – Bueno, yo soy Yazawa Nico, presidenta del Club de Investigación de Idols y, ¿ustedes son? – todas se miraron entre si, al parecer recién se dieron cuenta que no se habían presentado.

Como esperaba, la peli naranja empezó.

-Yo soy Kousaka Honoka, segundo año. – ahora que por fin se presentó me fije un poco más en su apariencia física, ella era más alta que yo, tenía sujeto con un moño su corto cabello naranjo y tenía unos ojos celestes muy cálidos. – Ellas son Sonoda Umi y Minami Kotori, también de segundo año. – señalo a la peli azul y a la peli ceniza, me di cuenta de que ellas dos tenían el mismo tono de amarillo en los ojos, pero que la peli azul tenía una mirada más fría. – Ellas son Nishikino Maki. – señalo a una peli roja que tenía los ojos morados y un poco rasgado. – Hoshizora Rin. – una peli naranja que tenía el pelo más corto que Kousaka-San y que por alguna razón me recordaba a un gato. – y Koizumi Hanayo. – ella era la niña que me llamo la atención afuera del salón, tenía un pelo castaño muy claro y unos ojos morados, más claros que de la peli roja. – De primer año. – todas estaban observando sorprendidas a Kousaka-San, creo que se tomó muy enserio mi regaño.

-Un gusto. – le dedique una sonrisa. - ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Como dije antes, queremos unirnos a su club. – todas me miraron con expectativa, sé que es malo ser paranoica, pero, esto me huele mal.

\- ¿Por qué? – use un toque más serio, todas me miraron extrañadas.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Sonoda-San me mira con un ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, sé que ustedes son las niñas que últimamente han dicho que se convertirán en School Idols. – todas me miraron con una cara sorprendida. - También sé que han estado molestando últimamente a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil para que les dejen abrir un club. – recorrí mi mirada a cada una, hasta que de nuevo dirigí la mirada a todas. – Y viendo que son suficientes personas para abrir un Club, Ayase-San le dijo que no. – apoye mi cabeza en mi mano y les dedique una sonrisa juguetona. – ¿Y no quieren que dude de sus razones de unirse a mi Club? – en esto último enfoque la mirada en Sonoda-San, vi que se sonrojo un poco.

\- B-bueno, tiene razón Yazawa-Senpai, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil nos rechazó la petición para conformar un nuevo club. – lo dijo Sonoda-San todavía sonrojada.

\- Ella dijo que no había suficientes fondos para tener dos clubs de la misma temática. – dijo Minami-San apoyando a su compañera.

\- Y entonces la vicepresidenta dijo que, como no podíamos crear un club, podíamos entrar en el tuyo. – finalizo Kousaka-San, ya decía yo que esto olía a algo que haría Nozomi.

\- Entiendo, básicamente utilizaran mi club para sus deseos. – dije parándome y yendo a una de las computadoras del club.

\- ¡Espera!, ¡eso no fue lo que dijeron! ¡Y es mal educado que nos des la espalda en una conversación! – volteé un segundo para ver quien lo dijo y después seguí con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Lo se Nishikino-San, pero ya se lo que necesitan de mí y ahora debo hacer algunas cosas que deje pendiente para atenderlas. – deje lo que estaba haciendo y me voltee. – Saben. – le dedique una sonrisa burlesca y todas me miraron extrañadas. – Esto es un poco gracioso. – y después de decir eso me volteé y seguí.

Pasaron algunos donde solo sonaba las teclas de mi teclado, hasta que Kousaka-San interrumpió el silencio.

\- ¿De que habla Senpai? – de nuevo pare lo que estaba haciendo y me voltee para mirarlas.

-Bueno, aparentemente no lo recuerdan, pero a ustedes. – señale a las tres de segundo. – En su primer año en este instituto, yo las invite a que se unieran a este club y ustedes me ignoraron olímpicamente. – las de segundo se miraron entre ellas, aparentemente estaban esperando que algunas de ella confirmaran lo que dije y las de primero solo veían a las de segundo sorprendidas. Yo lo solo solté una pequeña risa. – Como pensé, no se acuerdan, y eso que fue más de una vez. – ahora las de segundo tenían una cara de arrepentidas. - ¿Ya ven por qué digo que quieren utilizar mi club para sus deseos?, a las de primero no le reprocho nada, ya que este año no promocione el club, pero ustedes me ignoraron a mi Club y a mí porque no lo necesitaban ese año, pero ahora que la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no las deja hacer su propio Club, quieren usar el mío para hacer lo que planean hacer. – rectifico, antes no tenían cara de arrepentidas, ahora si que las tienen.

\- N-nosotras … - intento decir algo Kousaka-San, pero solo se quedó en el intento, creo que me excedí un poco.

\- Pero descuiden. – todas me miraron. – No les guardo rencor por ello, incluso me da un poco de risa. – le dedico una sonrisa a las de segundo, estas solo se sonrojaron y cambiaron a un emblema tímido.

\- S-senpai. – dijeron las tres de segundo al unísono.

-De todos modos, antes de que les pase el papel para que se integren en el Club, les quiero hacer algunas preguntas. – me levanté de los computadores y me senté en la mesa, ellas solo me miraron sorprendida.

\- ¿Si no vas a dejar unir nya? – esto lo dijo Hoshizora-San, esta vez si que me hizo recordar a un gato.

-No tengo ninguna razón para decirles que no. – después que dije eso, todas expresaron alegría en sus caras. – Pero, primero debemos como vamos a manejar esto. – le dije esto último con una cara seria.

\- Entiendo. – dijo la peli azul.

\- Bueno, antes que empiece las preguntas quiero confirmarles algo, aunque ustedes estén en este club, yo no me uniré a su grupo de School Idols.

Todas me miraron sorprendidas.

* * *

 **No soy dueña de Love Live :v**

 **Bueno, acá esta la actualización.**

 **No tengo escusas para demorarme tanto así que no daré ninguna :p.**

 **Ya estoy por terminar el próximo capitulo, así que algún día lo publicare :v.**

 **Por cierto, como dije antes, no se quien va a ser la pareja de Nico, pero, en el próximo capitulo ya se presentaran todas las musas, asi que dependiendo de como se valla relacionado los personajes lo veré.**

 **Por ultimo, perdonen la falta de ortografías y chau.**

 **Atte: Panchisca K.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERDAD!, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO YAZAWA NICO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de Love Live**

* * *

Pov. Nico

Todas me miraron sorprendidas.

\- No me mire así, en ningún momento les dije que me iba a unir a ustedes, no sé por que se sorprenden tanto.

\- P-pero

\- Nada de peros Kousaka-San, nada de lo que digan me va a hacer cambiar de parecer, ¿entendido? - las mire seriamente.

-Si. – dijeron todas un poco cabizbajas.

-De todos modos, empezare con las preguntas. – retome una mirada más amigable. – Tengo entendido es que ustedes se llaman "Muse", ¿eso es verdad?

-Si. – dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, ya más animadas.

\- Ok, ¿Por qué ese nombre?

\- H-hace una semana colocamos una caja donde podían colocar sugerencias sobre cómo nos podíamos llamar, y "Muse" fue el único nombre que hubo en esa caja. – dijo tímidamente Koizumi-San.

-Entiendo, ¿saben quién sugirió el nombre? – aunque se lo pregunte todas, mire fijamente a Koizumi-San.

\- N-no. – lo dijo con un leve sonrojo. – F-fue anónimo. – esta niña si que es tierna.

\- ¿Por qué tanto hincapié en nuestro nombre? – dijo Nishikino-San mientras jugaba con su pelo con su dedo índice.

\- ¿No saben que significa verdad? – le dedique una sonrisa juguetona, ella se sonrojo mientras comenzó a jugar más rápido con su pelo.

\- ¿Qué significa nya? – no creo que sea necesario decir quien pregunto eso, mire a la chica gato.

\- Es el nombre de tu grupo, ¿tú no deberías saberlo?

-Yazawa-Senpai, mala. – dijo la chica gato un leve puchero y después me saco la lengua.

\- ¡Rin no agás eso!, es una Senpai. – dijo la peli azul y la chica gato se escondió atrás de Koizumi-San, yo solo solté una risa.

\- Déjala, no me molesta. – le dije a la peli azul. – De todos modos, sigamos con las preguntas, que ya se está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo que decirle a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil que se unieron a mi Club.

\- Pensé que ya habíamos terminado nya.

Ignorando el comentario de la chica gato seguí.

\- Entonces, ¿van a utilizar todos los días escolares la sala del Club? – se miraron entre ellas.

\- No habíamos pensado en eso. – dijo Nishikino-San un poco sonrojada.

\- Si no han pensado en eso, tampoco creo que han pensado donde practicar, ¿verdad?

\- …

\- Entiendo, creo que lo mejor es que mañana conversemos sobre eso dos temas, la primera no es tanto problema, pero la segunda, al ser la presidenta de este Club, tendré que conversarlo con la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil para ver si nos da el permiso. – Kousaka-San hizo una mueca.

\- Creo que tendremos un nuevo problema con el lugar donde practicaremos. – pobre chica, Ayase-San ya la traumo. Le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Descuida, yo me encargo de Ayase-San. – Kousaka-San se sonrojo. – Una última pregunta, ¿dijeron que quien les dijo que se unieran a este Club fue la vicepresidenta?

-Si. – dijo Minami-San. - ¿Por qué?

\- Curiosidad. – mientras dije eso me fui al computador donde apreté el botón para imprimir, se empezaron a imprimir ocho hojas, al terminar de imprimir le pasé a cada una de ellas una hoja. – Bien, esperen un rato, necesito que cada una llene esto para llevárselo a la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y que sean legalmente integrantes de Club de Investigación de Idols.

Todas las empezaron a llenar y al terminar todas me pasaron las hojas.

-Bien, ya se está haciendo tarde, así que voy a entregarle esto inmediatamente al Consejo Estudiantil, ¿van a quedarse un rato más o se van ahora? – mi repuesta fue que empezaron a tomar sus cosas, aunque pude ver la cara de decepción de Koizumi-San, pobre, la dejaría estar más tiempo, pero me tengo que ir.

Ya afuera del salón del Club, estaba cerrando con llave mientras que mis kohais esperaban a que cerrara para marcharse.

\- Una última cosa. – dije después de cerrar el salón con llave y volteándome a donde llevaba al salón del Consejo Estudiantil. - Si es que Nozomi les pregunta, yo me uní a su grupo de School Idols. – empecé a caminar hacia el Consejo Estudiantil.

\- ¿Por qué? – si no recuerdo mal, esta voz es de Sonoda-San.

-Solo háganlo. – y eso fue lo último que les a esas niñas en este día.

Camine silenciosamente por los pasillos del instituto hasta el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, era de esperarse, ya es tarde, espero que ellas sigan allí.

Ya estando en frente del salón golpee la puerta y espere.

\- ¡Adelante! – escuche la voz inconfundible de Ayase-San dentro de la sala.

-Con permiso. – y abrí lentamente la puerta para pasar al salón y ya dentro cerré lentamente la puerta detrás de mí.

La sala del Consejo Estudiantil, una sala con tres mesas, una paralela a la puerta y las otras dos paralelas entre si, con unos pocos muebles. Lo más destacado de este salón, que todo siempre está lleno de montañas de papeles que esperan ser revisado por la presidenta, que ahora mismo está sentada revisando algunos papeles sin levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – creo que no reconoció mi voz.

\- En mi Club acaban de unirse seis integrantes, así que vine a dejar los papeles de confirmación. – por fin levanto la mirada, ya me esperaba esa mirada sorpresiva.

\- ¿Nico?, ¡¿enserio las dejaste entrar?! – me mira con los ojos bien abiertos desde su asiento.

\- ¿En el reglamente hay algo que no me deje integrar esas seis estudiantes a mi Club? – le dije seriamente.

\- No, pero ¿Cómo pudiste?, tu sabes muy bien mis razones para no dejar que se convirtieran en School Idols. – me lo dijo como si yo tuviera que hacer lo que ella espera, eso me enojo.

\- Lo siento señorita presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, pero tu complejo de superioridad sobre cómo hacer las cosas no me detiene en ingresar integrantes a mi Club.

\- ¡Eso ya es pasarse! – dijo levantado se dé su asiento.

\- Decir la verdad no es pasarse. – por cada palabra levanto la voz más y más. - ¡Lo que si es pasarse es molestar a unas kohais que solo quieren que el instituto no se cierre!

\- ¡Tú sabes que eso no va a servir para nada y que solo es una pérdida de tiempo! – empezó a rodear la mesa y a acercarse a mí, yo también me acerque a ella.

\- ¡No!, ¡realmente no lo sabemos!, ¡tal vez funcione o tal vez no funcione!, ¡la cosa es que están intentando algo! ¡y tu deberías estar apoyándolas, siendo que eres la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de este Instituto! ¡o al menos no molestarlas mientras haces algo para que este Instituto no cierre! – en este punto ya estábamos en el centro del salón, mientras chocamos nuestras frentes.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes apoyarlas siendo que tres de ellas te ignoraron cuando tu querías formar tu grupo de School Idols?!

\- ¡Porque yo no soy una amargada como tú!, ¡Porque si yo no cumplo algo!, ¡prefiero que alguien más lo cumpla!, ¡en vez de hacerle la vida imposible porque soy una vieja amargada que no pudo ser una bailarina de ballet profesional!

\- ¡AL MENOS YO SEGUI CON MI VIDA!, ¡EN VEZ DE ENCERRARME COMO UNA COBARDE EN UN SALON POR MUCHOS MESES! – solo volteé la mirada y apreté mis puños.

\- ¿Así que soy una cobarde? – me volteé y me dirigí a la puerta, me detuvieron sosteniendo mi brazo después de dos pasos.

-Nico. – lo dijo con una voz que transmitía tristeza. – Yo no quise. – me solté de su agarre con la poca fuerza que tengo.

-No te disculpes Ayase-San, tu y yo sabemos que si quisiste decir eso.

\- … . -yo seguí caminando hasta la puerta, estaba abriéndola cuando me interrumpió. - ¿Te uniste a ellas?

\- Si.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo te diré que, si te metes con ellas, te metes conmigo.

\- …

\- …- me moví para salir del salón, estaba por cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Nico!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Algún día volveremos a hacer amigas?

\- …

\- …

\- No lo sé Eli, no lo sé. – y cerré la puerta, antes de siquiera voltearme dije. – Hola Nozomi.

\- Hola Nicochi. – me voltee para observar una belleza de pelo morado y ojos verdes.

\- Bueno, obviamente escuchaste todo y no tengo ganas de nada. -busque por mi mochila hasta encontrar los papeles que buscaba. - Así que, toma. – le entregue los papeles de nuevos miembros.

\- Ara. – mientras ella empezó a revisarlos yo me empecé a alejar de ella.

\- Nichochi, ¿Por qué hay dos papeles en blanco? – seguí caminando.

\- Por la misma razón que las nombraste Muse.

-No sabía de tu conocimiento sobre la mitología griega.

-No sabía, pero hoy en la tarde lo busque en el salón.

-Nicochi.

\- ¿Sí?

\- A las diez de la tarde te llegara un mensaje, donde confirma a todos los nuevos integrantes de tu club.

Y por fin pude irme a mi casa.

Después de la tarde agotadora en el instituto, por fin pude seguir como cualquier día.

Directamente de salir fui a buscar a mis hermanos, después de estar como una hora en el parque que está cerca del departamento nos fuimos a este, preparaba la comida mientras mis hermanos estaban viendo televisión en la sala. Cuando estaba por servir mi madre llego y me ayudo en servir, la cena fue amena.

Cuando terminamos de cenar mi madre se fue directamente a dormir, mientras que yo me fui a dar un baño con los diablillos, al terminar de bañarnos y de vestirnos con nuestros pijamas los fui a acostar.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación acostada en mi cama, estaba por dormir cuando mi celular sonó.

Un mensaje.

 _De: El Consejo Estudiantil._

 _Asunto: Nuevos Integrantes en el Club._

 _Buenas noches Presidenta del Club de Investigación de Idols, nosotros el Consejo Estudiantil nos place comunicarle las nuevas alumnas que se han unido a vuestro club, estas son:_

 _-Koizumi Hanayo de primer año._

 _-Hoshizora Rin de primer año._

 _-Nishikino Maki de primer año._

 _-Kousaka Honoka de segundo año._

 _-Minami Kotori de segundo año._

 _-Sonoda Umi de segundo año._

 _-Ayase Eli de tercer año._

 _-Toujou Nozomi de tercer año._

Dejé de leer el mensaje y seguí observando los dos últimos nombres.

-Mañana será un día problemático. – dije y dejé mi celular en el escritorio al lado de mi cama.

Poco a poco mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse y deje que la oscuridad de la noche me envolviera.

 **Volví** **del inframundo señor s, lo siento por no actualizar antes, acabo de cambiarme de Internet y todavía no me acostumbro a tener una cantidad fija de Internet y no que dure todo el mes sin importar lo que haga.**

 **Voy a intentar actualizar mas rápido, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Ahora, ya están todas la musas, entonces ahora me voy a centrar en las relaciones de las musas con Nico y allí veré como seguiré.**

 **Desde el próximo capitulo empezare a contestar los review.**

 **Atte: Panchisca K.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueña de Love Live**

* * *

\- Mmmmm. -emitía este ruido mientras me acomodaba en la mesa usando mi bolso como almohada, después de un agotador día de clases lo único que quería hacer era ir a mi casa e irme a dormir, pero, como la vida es cruel, me tengo que quedar a esperar a las chicas para confirmar ciertas cosas y allí recién podre ir a dormir a mi casa. Para mi alegría tocaron la puerta. -Pase. – seguí en la misma posición.

\- C-con permiso. – dijo la niña tierna mientras pasaba, levanté mi cabeza y me sorprendí al verla sola.

\- ¿Y las otras? – le dedique una mirada somnolienta, esta se puso un poco más nerviosa.

\- E-eh, Minami-Senpai, Sonoda-Senpai y Kousaka-Senpai están buscando un lugar para entrenar, Rin-Chan y Nishikino-San les toco limpiar. – me miro un segundo para después apartar la mirada nerviosamente. – Yazawa-Senpai.

\- Dime Nico.

\- ¿E-eh?

\- No me gusta tantas formalidades, solo dime Nico, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

\- E-eh. -ahora si que esta sonrojada y nervioso. – Si tú quieres… Nico-Senpai. – me levante de mi cama improvisada y me acerque a donde estaba ella, puse mis dos manos en sus hombros y le dedique una sonrisa, ella levanto su mirada y me miró fijamente.

-Mou, tampoco Senpai, es muy formal. – le dedique un pequeño puchero. – Dime Nico-Chan, Hanayo-Chan. – y se sonrojo más con lo que dije y agacho la mirada.

\- N-ni... – susurro tan bajo que yo que estoy muy cerca de ella no la pudo escuchar.

\- ¿Qué Hanayo-Chan? – me acerque más para escucharla mejor.

\- N-nico… -esta levanto su cara y me sorprendí un poco, ahora nuestras caras estaban a un centímetro de distancia, pero esta aparentemente no se dio cuenta.

\- Nico-Chan... -esto me hizo sonrojar un poco, pero se esfumo en un segundo para reemplazarlo con una sonrisa.

\- Dime Hanayo-Chan, ¿te gustan las Idols? – y después de esta pregunta se le iluminaron los ojos y empezamos a conversar sobre Idols, desde que aparentemente somos unas apasionadas del tema y nos sumergimos tanto en este, no nos dimos cuenta de que las demás habían llegado hasta que la chica gato fue a abrazar a Hanayo-Chan.

\- R-rin-Chan. – y la chica tímida volvió, sonreí al ver la tierna escena donde la chica gato se acomodaba en el cuerpo de Hanayo-Chan y esta se sonrojaba más y más. Después de divertirme con esa escena, dirigí la mirada a la puerta del club y allí observé a mis kohais restantes.

\- ¿Qué hacen en la puerta?, entren. – y me hicieron caso y cada una, incluyéndome, se acomodó en un asiento, observe a las de segundo. – ¿Encontraron algún lugar para entrenar su coreografía? – las tres negaron con la cabeza. – Entiendo, de todos modos, lo veremos cuando estén todas.

\- ¿Todas?, pero si ya estamos las siete. – esta fue Nishikino-San.

\- No, ustedes no fueron las únicas que se unieron ayer a mi club. – todas me miraron extrañadas, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir más, como si hubiera sido ensayado, entraron sin golpear las miembros faltantes.

Todas mis kohais vieron con los ojos abiertos a las recién llegadas, mientras que estas, una estaba con una cara seria y la otra con una de burla.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, había mucho papeleo. – dijo la rubia, después de esto se acomodaron en las sillas restantes, yo no le respondí y esperé a que mis kohais reaccionaran, fue muy obvio quien fue la primera.

\- ¡¿Q-que están haciendo ustedes aquí?! – dijo Kousaka-San mientras señalaba a la Presidenta y Vicepresidenta del Consejo estudiantil.

\- Ara, creo que ya se los dijeron, ayer nos unimos al club.

\- ¡¿Eh/Nya?!

\- ¿Por qué harían eso? – pregunto Nishikino-San mientras giraba un mechón de su cabello con su dedo y les mandaba una mirada sospechosa a Ayase y a Toujou.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Ayase le dedico la misma mirada a Nishikino-San. Genial, guerra de miradas.

\- De todos modos. – todas dirigieron su mirada hacia mí. – Ellas son las nuevas integrantes del grupo, Kousaka-San, ¿tienes algún problema con esto? – ella solo negó con la cabeza. - ¿otra tiene algún problema con esto? – todas menos Nishikino-San negaron con la cabeza, dirigí mi mirada a esta y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, después de unos cincos segundos de mirarnos fijamente, Nishikino-San negó con resignación. -Bien, ahora tenemos que ver lo de donde se practicara y los días que usaran el club, ¿alguna idea?

\- Bueno, estuvimos buscando, pero los lugares donde hay suficiente espacio para practicar está siendo utilizado por otro club. – por fin hablo la peli azul.

-Ummmmm, ¿vieron el tejado? – estas negaron.

-Pero este solo puede ser utilizado por personal autorizado. – como era de esperarse de la hija de la directora.

-Bueno, debemos aprovechar que tenemos la hija de la directora y a las dos más grandes autoridades estudiantiles. – le dedique una sonrisa a Minami-San y después una expresión seria a las otras dos. - ¿No creen?

\- Nozomi. – Ayase y Toujou se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

\- Eso es trabajar. – note que todas me miraban. – Si tienen algo que decir, díganlo.

\- ¿Por qué ellas están aquí? – esta fue Nishikino.

\- Le dije a Ayase que dejara de molestarlas y que mejor las apoyara, creo que se lo tomo muy a pecho. – me sienta mal mentir.

\- ¿Y si realmente es otro plan para destruirnos de adentro? – lo dijo Sonoda-San.

-Te prometo que no lo harán.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me dedico una mirada seria.

\- Necesito que confíes en mí.

-Pero. – iba a agregar algo más, pero Minami-San y Kousaka-San la detuvieron sosteniendo, cada una, una de sus manos. – Esta bien.

-Gracias. – el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. – Por cierto. – de nuevo posaron la mirada en mí. – ¿Podrían empezar a llamarme "Nico-Chan" o "Nico" a secas desde ahora?, me es muy incómodo tanta formalidad y si quieren yo les digo por su nombre como lo hago con Hanayo-Chan. – algunas se sonrojaron, otras solo sonrieron, pero al final todas asintieron.

El ambiente se había tornado más amigable, incluso cuando llegaron Ayase y Toujou siguió, más con la noticia de que la directora había aceptado que usáramos el tejado. Esto hizo que todas las chicas descontándome empezaron hablar entre ellas, aunque Ayase estuvo un poco recia al principio, se fue soltando poco a poco, más cuando empezó a hablar con Umi y Maki-Chan.

Así transcurrieron unos diez minutos donde cada vez me daba más sueño, creo que ya es hora de finalizar esto.

-Bueno. – me levanté y empecé a guardar mis cosas, todas observaban mis movimientos. – Ya que está establecido el lugar de entrenamiento, no creo que se utilizara tanto esta habitación. – pase por donde estaba Hanayo-Chan, le señale que extendiera su mano. – Pero, por cualquier cosa, pueden reunirse en este salón cualquier día que vean conveniente. – le pase una llave, ella me mira entre extrañada y sorprendida. – Esto es una copia de la llave del Club, te dejo a cargo de ella. – ahora me dirigí hacia la puerta. – Hasta pronto. – Cuando ya había salido del club y me había alejado un poco de este, alguien me detuvo con su mano en mi hombro.

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si el grupo y tu estuvieran aparte? – no me gire a ver quién era, puedo reconocer su voz en cualquier lado.

\- Porque es así.

-Habías dicho que te uniste.

-Las personas mienten. – apretó más fuerte mi hombro.

\- Suéltame. – seguí caminando tranquilamente sin voltearme, el camino había sido tranquilo hasta que llegue portón, cruzando este, de nuevo me detuvo una mano en mi hombro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- …. – voltee para ver a Toujou, su mano soltó mi hombro. - ¿Y Ayase? – pregunte indiferentemente.

\- ¿Por qué? – me miro seriamente.

\- Es raro no verlas juntas. – frunció el ceño.

\- Tu sabes a que me refiero.

\- Lo sé, pero no me importa.

\- ….

\- Si me permites. – me volteé y seguí caminando.

\- Nicochi, por favor, dime. – me detuve, pero no me voltee.

-….

-….

\- Es chistoso, estábamos como en una parecida situación en primero, pero con los papeles invertidos. – me voltee. – Yo suplicando por una mísera respuesta y tu sin dármela.

\- No estamos hablando de eso. – reflejo tristeza en su mirada.

\- No Toujou, algo que nos involucre a nosotras dos, siempre se terminara hablando de eso y lo sabes.

-….

\- Y también debes saber que te conozco y lo que estás haciendo con esas chicas era muy obvio.

-Lo dices como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

\- En general no es malo lo que hiciste con esas chicas, lo malo empezó cuando quisiste involucrarme.

\- Pensaba que a ti te gustaría.

\- Déjame corregirte, no pensaste en mí, sino en ti, pensaste que esto te ayudaría en redimirte, pero no es así, esto hizo que te odiara más.

\- Si me odias tanto, ¿Por qué me dejaste unirme?

\- Porque sé que el éxito de esas chicas solo llegara si ustedes están con ellas, no les negare a esas chicas lo que tú me negaste en primero.

\- ¡Por eso!, ¡¿esas chicas no son suficiente motivo para que te unas?!

\- Esas chicas, como esta oportunidad y como tú, llegaron tarde.

\- Pero...

\- ¡No!, la siento por ellas, pero…. Las nueve diosas de la música solo estarán conformadas por ocho diosas.

\- ….

\- Chao Toujou, Ayase te está esperando y yo necesito irme.

Mi camino a casa fue tranquilo.

* * *

 **Hasta yo estoy sorprendida, un amigo me inspiro y las palabras fluyeron, así que, denle las gracias a él :V. (Mentira, si por el fuera, esto se hubiera convertido en un Indiana Jones)**

 **….**

 **Bueno, fue lo de mi amigo y que no me podía concentrar en una tarea, así que decidí que si no iba hacer la tarea al menos iba a hacer esto :V.**

 **Ok, lo dicho es deuda, así que a contestar los review (lo contestare por orden)**

 **Hoshizora6680: Hola :v/, todavía no se sabe, no sé, por ahora la relaciono más con Hanayo por las Idols, pero en un futuro empezare con Maki. Gracias por leer. No prometo nada en lo de actualizaciones nwn.**

 **Love live: Lo sé, Nicomaki es amor, Nicomaki es vida \:V/, pero lamentablemente no te puedo prometer si esa será la pareja definitiva, pero te prometo escenas Nicomaki ewe. Sobre Nozonico, no creo, aunque los otros comentarios quieren harem, así que, quien sabe. Intentare actualizar más rápido, esto fue un ejemplo de mi intento y, por último, ¿cómo voy a dejar de lado tus comentarios? Si eres uno/a de los/as comenta, yo aprecio cada uno de ellos.**

 **PiloMimo: Lo sé, una Nico madura y el NicoPana son geniales uwu, pero sobre el Nicopana no prometo nada :v, saludos y cuídate.**

 **flameofsoul: Lo se, Nico madura es genial ewe, sobre lo de Umi, es lo más posible que tengan una buena relación, pero, no si decirte el pero, mejor te dejo con la duda uwu. Y sobre la pareja, no prometo nada :v, ademas que en mi radar Rin y Hanayo es posible.**

 **Luzy, Emelibiersack y andre-chan: Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para lo del harem e.e, no se me había pasado en la cabeza, pero con sus comentarios lo considerare, pero no prometo nada. Aunque, ya que no se con quién voy a emparejar a Nico, van a ver muchas escenas con múltiples chicas.**

 **Esos fueron todos los Review que tenía cuando publique, lo siento si escribiste uno justo cuando publique.**

 **No prometo que este milagro vuelva a suceder, pero lo intentare :v.**

 **Atte: Panchisca K.**


End file.
